Poèmes de Victor Hugo
by Liily01
Summary: Un recueil sur mes poèmes préférés de ce majestueux auteur !
1. Les Martyres

**Les martyres**

Ces femmes, qu'on envoie aux lointaines bastilles,  
Peuple, ce sont tes sœurs, tes mères et tes filles !  
Ô peuple, leur forfait, c'est de t'avoir aimé !  
Paris sanglant, courbé, sinistre, inanimé,  
Voit ces horreurs et garde un silence farouche.

Celle-ci, qu'on amène un bâillon dans la bouche,  
Cria - c'est là son crime - : à bas la trahison !  
Ces femmes sont la foi, la vertu, la raison,  
L'équité, la pudeur, la fierté, la justice.  
Saint-Lazare - il faudra broyer cette bâtisse !  
Il n'en restera pas pierre sur pierre un jour ! -  
Les reçoit, les dévore, et, quand revient leur tour,  
S'ouvre, et les revomit par son horrible porte,  
Et les jette au fourgon hideux qui les emporte.  
Où vont-elles ? L'oubli le sait, et le tombeau  
Le raconte au cyprès et le dit au corbeau.

Une d'elles était une mère sacrée.  
Le jour qu'on l'entraîna vers l'Afrique abhorrée,  
Ses enfants étaient là qui voulaient l'embrasser ;  
On les chassa. La mère en deuil les vit chasser  
Et dit : - partons ! - Le peuple en larmes criait grâce.  
La porte du fourgon étant étroite et basse,  
Un argousin joyeux, raillant son embonpoint,  
La fit entrer de force en la poussant du poing.

Elles s'en vont ainsi, malades, verrouillées,  
Dans le noir chariot aux cellules souillées  
Où le captif, sans air, sans jour, sans pleurs dans l'œil,  
N'est plus qu'un mort vivant assis dans son cercueil.  
Dans la route on entend leurs voix désespérées.  
Le peuple hébété voit passer ces torturées.  
A Toulon, le fourgon les quitte, le ponton  
Les prend ; sans vêtements, sans pain, sous le bâton,  
Elles passent la mer, veuves, seules au monde,  
Mangeant avec les doigts dans la gamelle immonde.

Victor Hugo (1802-1885)

Recueil : Les Châtiments 


	2. Lazzara

**Lazzara**

Et cette femme était fort belle.  
Rois, chap. XI, v. 2.

Comme elle court ! voyez : - par les poudreux sentiers,  
Par les gazons tout pleins de touffes d'églantiers,  
Par les blés où le pavot brille,  
Par les chemins perdus, par les chemins frayés,  
Par les monts, par les bois, par les plaines, voyez  
Comme elle court, la jeune fille !

Elle est grande, elle est svelte, et quand, d'un pas joyeux,  
Sa corbeille de fleurs sur la tête, à nos yeux  
Elle apparaît vive et folâtre,  
A voir sur son beau front s'arrondir ses bras blancs,  
On croirait voir de loin, dans nos temples croulants,  
Une amphore aux anses d'albâtre.

Elle est jeune et rieuse, et chante sa chanson,  
Et, pieds nus, près du lac, de buisson en buisson,  
Poursuit les vertes demoiselles.  
Elle lève sa robe et passe les ruisseaux.  
Elle va, court, s'arrête et vole, et les oiseaux  
Pour ses pieds donneraient leurs ailes.

Quand, le soir, pour la danse on va se réunir,  
A l'heure où l'on entend lentement revenir  
Les grelots du troupeau qui bêle,  
Sans chercher quels atours à ses traits conviendront,  
Elle arrive, et la fleur qu'elle attache à son front  
Nous semble toujours la plus belle.

Certes, le vieux Omer, pacha de Négrepont,  
Pour elle eût tout donné, vaisseaux à triple pont,  
Foudroyantes artilleries,  
Harnois de ses chevaux, toisons de ses brebis,  
Et son rouge turban de soie, et ses habits  
Tout ruisselants de pierreries ;

Et ses lourds pistolets, ses tromblons évasés,  
Et leurs pommeaux d'argent par sa main rude usés,  
Et ses sonores espingoles,  
Et son courbe damas, et, don plus riche encor,  
La grande peau de tigre où pend son carquois d'or,  
Hérissé de flèches mogoles.

Il eût donné sa housse et son large étrier ;  
Donné tous ses trésors avec le trésorier ;  
Donné ses trois cents concubines ;  
Donné ses chiens de chasse aux colliers de vermeil ;  
Donné ses albanais, brûlés par le soleil,  
Avec leurs longues carabines.

Il eût donné les Francs, les Juifs et leur rabbin ;  
Son kiosque rouge et vert, et ses salles de bain  
Aux grands pavés de mosaïque ;  
Sa haute citadelle aux créneaux anguleux ;  
Et sa maison d'été qui se mire aux flots bleus  
D'un golfe de Cyrénaïque.

Tout ! jusqu'au cheval blanc, qu'il élève au sérail,  
Dont la sueur à flots argente le poitrail ;  
Jusqu'au frein que l'or damasquine ;  
Jusqu'à cette espagnole, envoi du dey d'Alger,  
Qui soulève, en dansant son fandango léger,  
Les plis brodés de sa basquine !

Ce n'est point un pacha, c'est un klephte à l'oeil noir  
Qui l'a prise, et qui n'a rien donné pour l'avoir ;  
Car la pauvreté l'accompagne ;  
Un klephte a pour tous biens l'air du ciel, l'eau des puits,  
Un bon fusil bronzé par la fumée, et puis  
La liberté sur la montagne.

Victor Hugo (1802-1885)

Recueil : Les Orientales


	3. La Sieste

**La sieste**

Elle fait au milieu du jour son petit somme ;  
Car l'enfant a besoin du rêve plus que l'homme,  
Cette terre est si laide alors qu'on vient du ciel !  
L'enfant cherche à revoir Chérubin, Ariel,  
Ses camarades, Puck, Titania, les fées,  
Et ses mains quand il dort sont par Dieu réchauffées.  
Oh ! comme nous serions surpris si nous voyions,  
Au fond de ce sommeil sacré, plein de rayons,  
Ces paradis ouverts dans l'ombre, et ces passages  
D'étoiles qui font signe aux enfants d'être sages,  
Ces apparitions, ces éblouissements !  
Donc, à l'heure où les feux du soleil sont calmants,  
Quand toute la nature écoute et se recueille,  
Vers midi, quand les nids se taisent, quand la feuille  
La plus tremblante oublie un instant de frémir,  
Jeanne a cette habitude aimable de dormir ;  
Et la mère un moment respire et se repose,  
Car on se lasse, même à servir une rose.  
Ses beaux petits pieds nus dont le pas est peu sûr  
Dorment ; et son berceau, qu'entoure un vague azur  
Ainsi qu'une auréole entoure une immortelle,  
Semble un nuage fait avec de la dentelle ;  
On croit, en la voyant dans ce frais berceau-là,  
Voir une lueur rose au fond d'un falbala ;  
On la contemple, on rit, on sent fuir la tristesse,  
Et c'est un astre, ayant de plus la petitesse ;  
L'ombre, amoureuse d'elle, a l'air de l'adorer ;  
Le vent retient son souffle et n'ose respirer.  
Soudain, dans l'humble et chaste alcôve maternelle,  
Versant tout le matin qu'elle a dans sa prunelle,  
Elle ouvre la paupière, étend un bras charmant,  
Agite un pied, puis l'autre, et, si divinement  
Que des fronts dans l'azur se penchent pour l'entendre,  
Elle gazouille... - Alors, de sa voix la plus tendre,  
Couvrant des yeux l'enfant que Dieu fait rayonner,  
Cherchant le plus doux nom qu'elle puisse donner  
À sa joie, à son ange en fleur, à sa chimère :  
- Te voilà réveillée, horreur ! lui dit sa mère.

Victor Hugo (1802-1885)

Recueil : L'Art d'être Grand-père


End file.
